


They won't find you!

by LonelyAngel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Missing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Tyler went to a club one day, but he didn't return. Josh is worried. He tries to call Tyler, but he doesn't get a response. Slowly, Josh starts to panic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the song Jeanny by Falco.  
> The song is awesome, here's the link, you can check it out if you want.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Urw-iutHw5E
> 
> The original lyrics are written in italics, lyrics in brackets ( ) are translated.

"Have you seen Tyler?"

Mark shook his head. "No. Didn't he go out yesterday evening?"

Josh nodded and stared at his phone. He hadn't seen Tyler since last night. "Yes, he asked me if I wanted to, but I was too tired."

"Then he left alone?" asked Mark, worried.

Josh pressed his lips together. "Yes, I've called him several times, but he doesn't answer."

Mark smiled. "Maybe he was having fun last night, he probably met a nice guy, do not worry, he can take care of himself."

Josh shrugged. "You're right, I hope he won't miss the interview today."

Mark looked at the clock. "He'll have a few more hours, so why don't you write him a text message to tell him, he should call you?"

Josh nodded and dropped onto the couch. He stared at the display of his cell phone and pondered.

 

Hey tyler, where r u? don t forget the interview this afternoon. call me

 

He sighed. Mark was right, Tyler would come back. Although he always told him when he stayed away over night... No matter. He would just have to wait.

 

 

_Jeanny, komm, come on_

_Steh auf - bitte, du wirst ganz nass_

_Schon spät, komm - wir müssen weg hier_

_Raus aus dem Wald, verstehst du nicht?_

_Wo ist dein Schuh, du hast ihn verloren._

_Als ich dir den Weg zeigen musste_

_Wer hat verloren?_ _Du dich?_

 _I_ _ch mich? Oder, oder wir uns?_

 

 _(_ J _eanny, come, come on_

_Get up, please, you will be completely wet_

_It's getting late,come,we must get out of here_

_Out of the woods,don't you understand?_

_Where is your shoe? You lost it_

_When I had to show you the way_

_Who lost? You, yourself?_

_I, myself? Or...or we ourselves?)_

 

 

 

Two hours later, Josh still had no answer. Neither of the crew had seen Tyler. In the meantime, he was really worried. Mark was worried, though he didn't show.

"Give him another hour, Josh, then we'll see."

Josh nodded, an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Tyler wasn't the type of guy who just didn't answer. Nervously, he walked up and down. Josh had not received an answer even an hour later.

"Maybe his phone is turned off?" asked Mark.

Josh shook his head. "Even if it is, Tyler should have been there a long time ago, I'm going to the club he's gone to."

Josh took the car keys and drove to the club.

It was day, so the club was empty. Josh entered the dance floor and looked around. Suddenly he noticed a man who swept the floor.

"Sorry?"

The man turned in surprise. "Who are you, the club has closed, boy, come back tonight."

Josh shook his head. "I know, but I'm looking for my friend."

"Your boyfriend?"

"No. But he went to this club yesterday and did not return."

The man laughed. "This is not unusual, here are a lot of hot guys… maybe you should have accompanied your boyfriend."

"He is not ... Have you seen him?"

The man smiled tiredly. "Here are a lot of guys in the evening, I'm only working at the bar."

"Please, it's really important."

The man sighed. "Well ... what did he look like?"

"Taller than me, brown hair, brown eyes."

The man shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"He has tattoos on his left arm, black rings."

"Wait a moment." The man pondered and ran his hand through his hair. "Yes, I think I've seen him, he had an interesting dance style, and he was definitely successful."

"What do you mean by that?" Josh asked irritated.

"Well, he certainly left the club in company."

Josh sighed in relief. So Tyler had only something else in his head.

"Thank you, you helped me a lot."

The man smiled and went on. "I hope you find your boyfriend. Just how he stumbled out of the club, he must have drunk a lot."

Josh stared at him. Tyler did not drink, never. He hated losing control over his body.

"Fuck." whispered Josh. At that moment, he did not care he cursed. Something went wrong here.

 

 

_Jeanny, quit livin' on dreams_

_Jeanny, life is not what it seems_

_Such a lonely little girl in a cold, cold world_

_There's someone who needs you_

 

_Jeanny, quit livin' on dreams_

_Jeanny, life is not what it seems_

_You're lost in the night, don't wanna struggle and fight_

_There's someone, who needs you! Oh babe._

 

Josh buried his head in his hands.

"And you do not know with whom he went?" asked Mark, worried.

The situation was serious, he knew that. Tyler still didn't appear and it was already after noon.

Josh groaned. "No, I have no idea, no one has seen him or the other guy."

Mark looked desperately into the faces of the crew.

"I don't like it, but there's something wrong. We all know Tyler never drinks, not at all in a club."

"Maybe he made an exception?" asked a crew member.

Josh shook his head. "No way, Tyler would never do that, the guy must have drugged him or something like that."

Mark put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll give him another hour, if he does not show up, I'll cancel the interview and we'll call the police, okay?"

Josh nodded. What else could he do?

 

 

_Es ist kalt, wir müssen weg hier, komm_

_Dein Lippenstift ist verwischt_

_Du hast ihn gekauft und ich habe es gesehen_

_Z_ _u viel rot auf deinen Lippen und du hast gesagt:_

_"Mach mich nicht an"_

_(It's cold, we must get out of here. Come._

_Your lipstick is smeared_

_You bought it and...and I saw it_

_Too much red on your lips and you said:_

_"Leave me alone")_

 

The police took their testimony after the hour had passed. Josh was trembling as he told them when he had seen Tyler the last time.

Why hadn't he gone with him? Why had he left Tyler alone? He was his best friend, he was responsible for him.

The policewoman told them that the chance to find him was the highest in the first three days. Most people would reappear at the latest. Josh hoped with all his heart that it was the truth.

 

 

_Aber du warst durchschaut,_

_Augen sagen mehr als Worte_

_Du brauchst mich doch, hmh?_

_Alle wissen, dass wir zusammen sind ab heute_

_Jetzt hör ich sie!_

_Sie kommen Sie kommen, dich zu holen_

_Sie werden dich nicht finden_

_Niemand wird dich finden, du bist bei mir!_

 

 _(_ _But I saw right thru you. Eyes say more than words_

_You need me, don't you, hmmmh?_

_Everyone knows, that we're together from today_

_Now I can hear them! They are coming!_

_They are coming to get you!_

_They won't find you!_

_Nobody will find you! You're with me!)_

 

Josh didn't move. He had been frozen, for hours. He was terribly afraid about Tyler. What if something bad happened to him? If he was hurt because Josh hadn't protected him? The police had begun to search for Tyler. Until now, there were no hints.

"Josh, you should eat something." Mark stood in front of him, his face pale.

Josh just shook his head. How could he eat something when Tyler was not here and he did not know where he was?

"Then drink at least something."

Reluctantly, Josh drank a few sips of Red Bull. He loved Red Bull, but today the drink tasted too sweet. He swallowed it down and tried not to choke. He heard Mark sigh.

"Josh, we are all worried about Tyler, the police are looking for him, we can't do more, you should get some sleep."

Josh cleared his throat. "I can't sleep." His voice was raspy.

Mark looked at him sympathetically. "We'll find him, he'll be fine."

Josh just shook his head silently.

 

 

_Newsflash: In den letzten Monaten ist die Zahl der vermissten Personen dramatisch angestiegen. Die jüngste Veröffentlichung der lokalen Polizeibehörde berichtet von einem weiteren tragischen Fall. Es handelt sich um ein neunzehnjähriges Mädchen, das zuletzt vor vierzehn Tagen gesehen wurde. Die Polizei schließt die Möglichkeit nicht aus, dass es sich hier um ein Verbrechen handelt._

_(_ _Newsflash:In the last months the number of missing persons is dramatically increased. The latest publications of local police authority report of another tragic case. It is a matter of a nineteen year old girl that was last seen fourteen days ago. The police is not ruling out the possibility of a crime in this case.)_

 

 

Josh stared at his cell phone. He could not remember how often he had dialed Tyler's number.

Three months had passed since he had last seen Tyler. Three months since he had disappeared with the mysterious man. Three months without his best friend, without Tyler's voice, without his smile. Josh clasped the phone as if it were his only connection to Tyler.

He hadn't cried. He hadn't cried after the three days had passed. He hadn't cried after Tyler's shoe was found near the club. He hadn't cried after no further trace was found. He hadn't cried after the search was stopped. He was nothing without Tyler. Nothing. Josh scrolled through the many text messages he had sent Tyler. He had never received an answer.

He read Tyler's messages, which he had written long before his disappearance. The letters were blurred before his eyes. He would never see Tyler again. The tears dripped on the display. Josh started to sob. His shoulders shook. Never again.

Never again.

 

 

_Jeanny!... Looks now there's someone who still needs you_

_Jeanny, quit livin' on dreams_

_Jeanny! Jeanny! Jeanny!_

_You're lost in the night, don't wanna struggle and fight_

_Looks now there's someone who still needs you_

 

_Jeanny, quit livin' on dreams Jeanny,_

_li_ _fe is not what it seems_

_Such a lonely little girl in a cold, cold world_

_There's someone who needs you_

 

_Jeanny, quit livin' on dreams_

_Jeanny, life is not what it seems_

_You're lost in the night, don't wanna struggle and fight_

_T_ _here's someone, who needs you_

 

 _Jeanny, quit livin' o_ _n dreams_

_Jeanny, life is not what it seems_

_Such a lonely little girl in a cold, cold world_

_There's someone who needs you_

 

_Jeanny, quit livin' on dreams_

_Jeanny, life is not what it seems_

_Yo_ _u're lost in the night, don't wanna struggle and fight_

_There's someone, who needs you_

 

  
  
 


End file.
